gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Chetik Union Memorial
The Chetik union was one of the main server guilds stationed on Chetik server. It's where Bill Plunderbones started his adventure and many others. as of now It is Completely gone due to many events and including The Great Asteroid collision. Most of The people have gone to GOP (Gen of Peace). Its sister guild was Generals Of Peace. Members * Matthew - GM ( No longer plays) *Kim - second in command-unknown *Captian Sadcamp - Tyrant of Chetik, Legendary Pirate, Level: 48 A Narcissistic Tyrant/Dictator - unknown *David Lockskull - top officer(now in GOP) *Davy O Skull - top officer(now in GOP) *Sugar( one of the best pirates you will ever meet now dead due to Benjamin Macmoragan) *Rose Sharkwrecker-top officer(now in GOP) *Bill Plunderbones - top officer/new GM due to events(now in GOP) *Linda LaRoo - officer ( No Longer plays) *Kelly O Kidd- officer ( No Longer Plays) *Treasure- officer( No Longer Plays ) *Lacy - officer (no Longer Plays) *Drake -(no longer plays ) *Kat - officer(now in GOP) *Captian Mace( I dont care if he plays or not hes annoying) *Mark O Malley/Mark Goldskull(no longer plays) *Jack Warskull(now in GOP) *James Goldskull ( no longer plays) *Brian Patrick ( no longer plays) *Jack Edgerat (now in GOP) *Capt. Lannon (now in GOP) Origin The Union was founded by Matthew who through a unlikely story made it for Kim. ( idk wat happens after that much) The Sadcamp conflict aka Chetik Civil War Chetik Revolution/New Golden Age After the Sadcamp conflict ended, the guild was left broken and divided basically Kim was to step up and take control over the guild, But the rest didnt like this, Matthew returned and became a member. so in a stunning move the guild asked for Bill Plunderbones to step up and take over the guild leaving Kim in a sad and depressed state he eventually tried to upsurp control by some different means and wanted to be allies eventually he came back in and was a normal member. But through some disputes he left came back, left came back repeatedly Bill lead the guild for a while and contending with disputes among them during the time His good friend Rose Sharkwrecker was in a saddened state due to her always loyal to Kim and now knowing his dispersing state. The Chetik Ball The Chetik Ball was held in celebration of The winning of the Sadcamp conflict and Revolution. It was held in King's Arm, Tortuga and people chose dates. Bill chose Rose to make her feel more happy due to her saddened state, Sugar chose Matthew who the two had begun a Bf Gf relationship and some other non guild members were invited mostly Lawrence Daggerpaine, Kelly O steel during the time The Caribbean Ranchers (sads guild) interrupted the party but quickly left. After a while Bill lost his unlimited but at same time asked Rose to be his Gf but due to a anonymous donor Bill got his unlimited back. Sugar and Matthew broke up due to Matthew not being agood Bf which prompted Sugar to date her friend Mark Goldskull ( which didn't last long). Then Began The Long Descent To ruin.﻿ Fall to Ruin The Co War had begun again. the most prominent driving force that sent the two guilds into the War was The EITC hanging Sugar which shocked both guilds into a saddened state. During this time more conflicts arouse in the guild as more people started to leave. The Union was split into 3 Peaceful Pirates(no longer exists), Generals of Peace(no Longer exists) and Flags of Jolly(no longer exists). After a while the rest fled to Generals of Peace and the other guilds were left to the darkness (as in City of Ember) and eventually that guild died out(another City Of Ember), But Lawrence Daggerpaine salvaged all the guilds and created The Gen. Of Peace Guild(like village of Sparks) where everyone now lives who is still with us. Today Today the Chetik Union is officialy gone. The guild database says its gone. The last traces of It were erased in The Great Asteroid collision. the fall of this guild and rise of the next was like the event in the Books of Ember - Chetik union is City of Ember and the peple had to leave it due to it falling apart and going to another place for new beginnings. Gen .Of Peace is Village of Sparks. quote: ''Every end has a new beginning '' Memorial The Most notable loss from the guild was of the Pirate, Sugar who on one day was taken along with Linda , Lacy, and a few others by the evil eitc rat Benjamin Macmorgan and hanged , Kelly O' Kidd and Treasure were sentenced, but luckily, there guilds broke them free. RIP our loyal friend and one of the best pirates ever: SUGAR Category:Guilds Category:Deleted Guilds Category:General Of Peace Guild Members Category:POTCO